bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SirLinkalot96/The Greg Ryder Saga: Part 4: Chapter 4: Gabe Comes To Visit
It was 9:17 on a Saturday night, and I was sitting on my bedroom floor playing Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood on Xbox 360. The door was slightly open, but I didn't care because I was sucked into the world of the Italian Renaissansse as the lone Assassin, Ezio Auditore. I was on the part of the Siege of Monterrigonni when someone turned off the TV. "Hey, what the hell?" I turned off the Xbox and looked around. My door was open and when I walked to the doorway, the person who I dreaded most walked in with the remote in their hand. Yes, even more than Doug Manning. My old stepfather, Gabe Onions. Yes, that's his name, Gabe Onions. He was pretty much the same as I remember: chubby, smelled of stale tobacco and reeked of dry whiskey, his belly was always hanging out, and had the meanest look in his eyes. He was wearing a Mountain Dew trucker cap, an old open flannel shirt with suspicious stains all over it, a worn out Ramones t-shirt, booze stained jeans, and constuction boots. He was carrying a half empty bottle of Jack Daniel's Whiskey. The sight of him really brought my piss to a boil, and at the same time brought back some bad memories from when he beat me. Now that I was older and not 8 years old anymore, I stood tall. He smiled and his teeth were stained yellow from all the smoking, "What's up, Greggo? Haven't seen you in a while." He started walking toward me, backing me up into my desk. I replied anxiously, "Yeah, how's Las Venturas?" He growled, "Great. Because you and your good-for-nothin' mom left me and took almost all my money. I lost my job for drinkin at work, so I couldn't pay the rent and I lost the penthouse. . Then my Corvette. And eventually, I was living in a one room apartment in Los Santos and was soon addicted to painkillers. My life was ruined, and it was all thanks to you and your mother, Gregory." His nose was nearly touching mine, and his nostrils were flaring. I had a feeling he was gonna hit me, or worse. I felt around on my desk and felt Brian's knife. I held it behind my back and flicked it open and was ready to strike if he tried anything. He continued and I saw his bottle in his hand that was twitching, "I have waited for 6 years to do this." I grasped the knife and said, "Yeah. . . . . ME TOO!" And I quickly stabbed him in his thigh with the knife and he howled in pain. I normally wouldn't mess with Gabe, but after living with that asswipe, you'd be wanting to do what I just did, too. He bent over in pain and threw the bottle at my head. I ducked as it hit and shattered against the wall, leaving whiskey dripping down toward the floor. Despite the pain, he charged at me and tackled me into the nightstand. My alarm clock, cell phone, and a copy of The Outsiders all fell off the nightstand. I was trying to throw Gabe off of me and I eventually did. I crawled over to the other side of the room to look for a suitable weapon. I threw all my guns away after getting rid of Doug, so scratch that idea. I saw a hardcover dictionary on the floor and picked it up, and smashed it over his skull. I heard a loud crack as it hit him. Gabe collapsed onto the floor facefirst like a sack of bricks. I prodded him with my foot. He moved slightly. I yelled in anger, "THIS ONE'S FOR MY NINTENDO 64!!!" And I kicked him in the ribcage, "AND MY SEGA DREAMCAST!!!" And then I kicked him in the ribcage again. I spit on the back of his head in disgust, "Worthless piece of shit." I dragged him outside the boys dorm and out to the curb without anyone seeing me. I called a cab and put Gabe in the backseat. I took out the knife in his leg and put a gauze over it. I paid the guy 200 bucks to take Gabe to the Liberty City Hospital and not say a word to him. The cabbie took the cash and drove off with Gabe. I walked in back in the boys dorm and continued playing Assassin's Creed, as if nothing happened. . . Category:Blog posts